Various types of packaging can be used to enclose products for distribution, storage, sale, and use. A carton is a type of packaging typically used for products such as food, pharmaceuticals, hardware, and so forth. Folding cartons can be provided by a manufacturer and shipped flat (knocked down) to a packager. For example, tray style cartons often have a solid bottom and are shipped as flat blanks for assembly by a packager. High-speed equipment can be used to erect, fill, and close the cartons.